


Second Chance

by ithinktoomuch4438



Series: And Then There Wasn't [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Past Infant Death, Mpreg, Sam never met Amelia or hit a dog, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinktoomuch4438/pseuds/ithinktoomuch4438
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally discussing the truth about why Sam didn't look for Dean in Purgatory, Sam and Dean decide that they want to put off having children for a while and focus on healing after the loss of their daughter. But things don't always go as planned, and sometimes fate gives second chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters do not belong to me. All right to The CW and Kripke. 
> 
> So, this is (probably) the final installment in this verse. All ideas are my own, and any mistakes are purely my own. This story takes place a few weeks after the events of 'Everybody Hates Hitler', just after Sam and Dean first move into the bunker. Enjoy!

Sam huffed anxiously and glanced at his watch, biting his lip and looking over to the innocent looking plastic stick sitting on the counter, it's little white screen still blank. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, going over in his head how this was even possible. Dean and him had only been back together for about four months. Sure, they'd been having sex an awful lot in those four months, but they'd been careful every single time. Though, Sam thought he felt the condom break that one time on Dean's birthday....

Sam was snapped out of his thoughts by the timer he'd set buzzing, and his head shot up immediately. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, doing his best to center himself before looking down at the pregnancy tests results; It didn't help in the least.

Pregnant. That one little word took his breath away and made his heart jump into his throat. On one hand, he couldn't help but be completely elated; He'd realized he'd wanted kids from the moment he found out he was pregnant the first time, and now Dean was alive and well to raise them with Sam, not to mention the Men of Letters bunker provided them with a well protected and stable home, something they'd never really had before. But on the other hand, the idea of another pregnancy out right terrified him. What if what happened with Mary happened again with this baby? What if the doctors were wrong, and there actually was something wrong with him? What if he just couldn't carry a baby to term? He couldn't handle losing another child, especially when he'd lost the first barely over a year ago. If this baby died, he wouldn't survive it. 

Sam shook himself from his thoughts again. He could have his freak out later. Right now, he needed to tell Dean.

Tucking the pregnancy test into his back pocket, Sam left the bathroom and headed towards the library, where he could hear the crackly sound of an old record playing. Sure enough, Dean was sitting at one of the tables, head tilted back and eyes closed with his feet propped up on the tabletop, nursing a glass of whiskey as he listened to his music. Sam couldn't help but grin at the sight. It was usually rare to see Dean as relaxed and unguarded as he was now, but since they'd moved into the bunker Sam had been seeing more and more of that side of his brother. He loved it, and was disappointed that he'd have to break the peace of the moment right now. Gathering his courage, he stepped into the library and cleared his throat, unable to keep the smile from his face when Deans head shot up and he grinned at his little brother. 

“Hey, Sammy. Was just wondering where you wandered off to.” He glanced down at the bottle sitting on the table next to his glass. “Want some?” He offered, tipping his glass towards Sam. 

Sam shook his head, though he really wished he could take a shot of liquid courage right now. “No thanks. But, uh, can we talk for a bit?” He asked.

Dean frowned a little and shrugged. “Sure. Turn down the music and come sit.” He lifted his feet off the table and righted himself in his seat, pulling out the chair next to him for Sam. Sam did as he was told and took the offered chair, biting his lip nervously as he glanced up at Dean. “So, whats on your mind?” His brother asked, and Sam took a deep breath.

“I....I'm pregnant.” Sam breathed, watching his brother carefully for his reaction. Dean's breath left him in a rush, and he looked at Sam with a mixture of shock, awe, and concern. 

“You're....you're....” Dean stuttered for a moment, finally shaking his head and seeming to clear his thoughts. “H-how? When? Are you sure?” 

Sam huffed out a laugh. “Pretty sure you know the 'how', Dean. And yeah, I'm sure.” He reached behind him and pulled out the test, handing it over to Dean. Dean took it and examined it for a moment, rubbing his hand over his forehead as he did so. “As for the 'when', well, I don't know for sure, but I think it happened on your birthday.” 

Dean looked up at that, setting the test on the table. “My birthday?” He asked. He thought for a minute before his eyes got wide and he nodded slowly. “ Yeah, yeah I can see how that could have...” He cleared his throat and blushed slightly. “So, you'd be, what, almost six weeks along then?”

“Yeah, just about.” Sam said, nodding. He looked down, worrying his lip between his teeth. “Dean, I know we said we wanted to wait a while to have kids after.....after Mary....” His voice wavered on their daughters name, as it always did, and he had to stop for a moment to regain control of himself. “But this baby....its practically a miracle. I shouldn't be able to conceive this easily, especially after what happened last time, and even though I'm absolutely terrified of what could happen, I don't think I can get rid of it.” 

Dean's eyes were solemn when Sam finally looked up, and when he spoke, his voice was thick with emotion. “I don't want you to get rid of it, either, Sammy.” He said softly. “I wish more than anything I could have been there for you the first time, and this....it kind of feels like it could be a second chance.” He smiled softly at his brother and reached over to take his hand. “This is good, Sammy. It's really good.” 

* * *  
They made an appointment at the doctors for that week. Dean insisted they go in as soon as possible to make sure everything was alright, and Sam had no reason to argue. They were both worried, and if there were going to be any complications with this pregnancy, they wanted to know now.

They chose a doctor near the bunker, one that was said to be particularly good with high risk and male pregnancies. Only three days after taking the home test, Sam and Dean we're being called back into the exam room to take a first look at their baby. 

“Alright Mr...Winchester, is it?” Their chosen obstetrician, Dr. Nolan, said. “If you could just lay back on the table there and lift up your shirt a bit, we can see how your baby is doing.” He smiled at Sam as he booted up the ultrasound machine, and Sam returned the gesture nervously, following the doctors instructions and reaching immediately for Deans hand. Dean reached back and gripped his brothers hand tightly in reassurance, both men turning to face the doctor. Dr. Nolan squirted a small amounts of bright blue goop onto Sam's stomach and smeared it around with the ultrasound wand, squinting up at the screen with a slight frown.

“Is something wrong?” Sam asked, stomach clenching in fear at whatever the doctor might be seeing right now. 

“Oh, no. I just seem to having a little trouble finding the-Ah ha!” Dr. Nolan grinned suddenly. “There's your baby. And....oh. Well, would you look at that...”

“What? What is it?” Dean questioned. Dr. Nolan just grinned and turned the screen. 

“See for yourself.” He said. Sam and Dean both turned their attention to the blurry image on the screen. There among the fog that was supposedly Sam's uterus, were two black blobs, each with a small white blur inside of them. 

“What the hell is that?” Dean asked, glancing between the doctor and Sam, who was getting a little misty eyed. 

“That's your baby.” Doctor Nolan stated, pointing to the black blob on the left. “And that,” He pointed to the other blob. “Is also you're baby. You're having twins.” 

Dean's eyes went wide for a moment before he stuttered out a soft laugh and his face broke into a grin. “Twins?” He repeated. “We're...did you hear that, Sammy?” He squeezed Sam's hand and looked down at his brother, still grinning. “We're having twins!”

Sam sniffled quietly and wiped at his eyes with his free hand, squeezing Dean's hand tightly in the other. “Are they healthy?” He asked, voice wobbly. 

The doctor nodded and smiled. “Both seem perfectly healthy. From their size and the fact that I can detect their heartbeats, I'd guess you're about six, maybe seven weeks along.”

“They have heartbeats already?” Dean asked excitedly. “Can we see them?” 

“Oh, you can do more than that.” Doctor Nolan reached over and tapped a button on the machine, and suddenly the room was filled with a fast paced thumping. Dean's eyes widened again in awe, and fully formed tears started to track down Sam's face. Sam huffed out a loud laugh and turned his head to look up at Dean, who was now watching him with concern. 

“I'm okay.” Sam assured him. “I'm just....I'm so happy you're actually here this time, that you get to see all this...”

Dean leaned down and kissed Sam gently. “I'm happy, too.” He said. “God, Sammy, I love you so much....”

“I love you, too, Dean.” Sam murmured. 

The doctor cleared his throat then, and Sam and Dean separated awkwardly, both blushing. Doctor Nolan, however, just smiled. “Well, as I said, everything looks great. Both you and the babies seem to be in excellent health, which is good since this is a high risk pregnancy to begin with.”

“Wait, why is it high risk?” Dean asked, suddenly worried. 

“We always classify a pregnancy as high risk when multiples are involved. Add on the fact that this is a male pregnancy, and that you've had complications in the past, it only makes sense.” He pressed another button on the machine and waited for something to print, then handed Sam a picture of their babies along with a thick manila envelope. “Here's a packet of information for you to read through about multiple pregnancies, as well as a picture from the ultrasound. Now since twins are notoriously born a few weeks premature, I'd estimate you're due date to be October 10th. I'd like to see you back here in one month to do another exam and check on you're progress, and you can make that appointment with the front desk. Other than that, you're all done here. Congratulations you two.” With that, Dr. Nolan shook both of their hands and left the room, leaving the door open for Sam and Dean to follow suit. After a stop at the front desk to schedule their next appointment, Sam and Dean were getting into the Impala and starting on the road, grins plastered on both their faces. 

“I can't believe we're having twins....” Sam murmured, laying his hand over his stomach. “I thought we were so lucky just to be having one baby, and now we're having two...” He sniffled suddenly, eyes starting to water again.

“Hey, you alright?” Dean asked, glancing briefly away from the road to check on Sam. He reached across the seat and grabbed his brother's hand, squeezing tightly. 

Sam nodded and smiled at him. “Yeah, I'm fine. Just really happy, and a little hormonal.” He admitted. He squeezed Deans hand back and looked out the window, mind beginning to churn. “Do you think the babies will be okay?” He asked after a moment. “The doctor said this was gonna be a high risk pregnancy...what if something goes wrong?”

“Don't think like that, Sam.” Dean scolded. “The doctor said everything was fine and that the babies were doing great. We picked this guy specifically because he deals with high risk pregnancies. You're gonna be just fine, and so will those babies inside of you.” He reached over and laid his hand over Sams stomach, rubbing gently. 

Sam took a deep breath and nodded, patting the hand on his stomach. “Yeah, I know. I'm just nervous.” He bit his lip. “Thank you for being here, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “You don't have to thank me for that, Sammy. I promise, I'm never leaving you alone again.”

* * *

Later that night, Sam came out of the bathroom to find Dean pinning up a calendar near their bed, the ultrasound picture already in place on the wall next to it. Sam smiled softly and leaned against the door frame, just watching for a moment before he made his presence known. 

“Whatcha up to?” He asked, smile widening when Dean turned to face him with a grin of his own. 

“Oh, its a, a countdown, sort of.” Dean answered, a slight blush on his face. “I circled your due date, I figure we can countdown the weeks until the babies are born. Plus its a good way to keep track of your appointments and stuff.” He walked over to Sam and kissed him sweetly, laying a hand over his stomach when they separated. “How are Thing One and Thing Two feeling?” He asked. 

Sam chuckled. “They're fine, but they're making their daddy very tired.” He leaned in for another kiss, giggling when Dean pulled away after a moment to drop to his knees and start planting kisses over his cloth-covered stomach. After a moment Dean paused, lifting his shirt and laying both of his hands over the barely detectable swell emerging between Sams hips.

“You're showing already.” He said softly. 

Sam chuckled. “Barely.” He commented. “Its not even really the babies yet. Its mostly just water weight.” Sam smirked down at his brother, but his expression grew serious when he saw the look in Deans eyes. 

“It's sexy.” Dean murmured, pressing his lips softly to the skin again, though Sam felt the drastic shift in mood. “Its so fucking sexy...” He looked up at Sam, keeping eye contact as he laid sensual kisses across Sam's belly and hip bones. Sam's breathing increased as he watched his brother, and his pupils flared when Dean suddenly tugged open his jeans with his teeth. 

“Dean...” He moaned softly, lifting his arms and running his hands through Deans hair. “I-I want to, but the babies....” 

“Shh, I know.” Dean assured. “Don't worry, I didn't plan on doing that anyway.” He promised. “Just wanna make you feel good, is all.” He mouthed slowly over the bulge in Sam's jeans, sucking lightly over the head. Sam moaned lowly, and felt his knees start to shake.

“Bed. Get to the bed.” He managed, pulling Dean up and dragging them both over to the bed. He flopped down on the mattress, yanking Dean on top of him and immediately devouring his mouth. Dean groaned, pulling his shirt up over his head and discarding, then doing the same to Sam's. 

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby boy.” He promised, sucking a line down Sam's neck. “You're so sexy, so fucking perfect, Christ...” He ducked down to suck one of Sam's nipples into his mouth, only to jump back in surprise when Sam cried out in pain. “What? What'd I do?”

“Nothing, s'not you.” Sam said, panting heavily. “'M just sensitive there right now, that's all.” He laughed a little and gave Dean a reassuring kiss. “Keep going, please.”

Dean nodded slowly, pressing gentle kisses across Sam's collarbone and around his nipples, careful not to overstimulate them. He continued down Sam's stomach until he once again reached his cock. He eased him out of his jeans and boxers, sliding them down his legs and throwing them away once they cleared his feet. He paused for a moment just to stare, then began licking his way up Sam's leg, stopping just short of his cock to repeat the action on the opposite leg. By the time he was done, Sam was practically begging for it, small whimpers and moans leaving his mouth as his cock twitched and bobbed eagerly in front of Dean's face. Dean just smirked, licking a slow line up the length of his shaft and circling the tip with his tongue, licking into the slit and grinning when Sam cried out. 

“Fuck, Dean, please.” Sam pleaded, arching his back and rocking his hips up. Dean finally took pity on him and decided to grant him some relief, leaning down and taking Sam to the base in one fell swoop. Sam let out a broken moan at the action, hips stuttering up as Dean swallowed and set up a steady bobbing rhythm. A few minutes and one well timed lap of his tongue later and Sam was coming hard, arching his back and pumping his release down Dean's throat. Sam collapsed against the bed, panting hard as he looked down at Dean. “Fuck, that was...you're amazing.” He breathed, laughing softly.

Dean smiled at him, crawling back up the bed and planting a kiss on his mouth. “Glad you enjoyed yourself.” He murmured, flopping down next to his brother. 

Sam rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, grinning down at his brother. “Your turn.” He murmured, rubbing at the obvious tent in Deans sleep pants. 

“Sammy....” Dean groaned, eyes fluttering shut. “You don't have to, Sam. Tonight was about you.” Sam just smirked. 

“Well I want to.” He said, starting to slid down the bed. “You just completely blew my mind. Let me return the favor.”

* * *

Sam made it through the first trimester without a single hiccup. Aside from a handful of nauseous days, his morning sickness was nonexistent, a major change compared to his first pregnancy. He was tired a lot more this time around, often taking a midday nap and then falling asleep early in front of the T.V., but overall he felt pretty good. Dr. Nolan was very impressed with his progress, and Sam was now seeing him twice a month to monitor the twins growth as closely as possible, as well as to alleviate both Sam and Dean's fears about the pregnancy. 

Sam was most definitely showing at this point, a healthy, rounding bulge just starting to stretch the fabric of his t-shirts. Dean had become obsessed with touching and talking to Sam's bump as often as possible, a habit Sam mostly found charming and amusing. One evening, when Sam was just about sixteen weeks along, they were laying on the couch watching a movie as usual, Sam with his feet propped up on the coffee table and Dean with his head in Sam's lap, the back of his head pressed against his bump. Dean had shifted a little, his head pressing tighter against Sam's stomach as he stretched, and before he could process what was happening, he was flat on his back on the floor. Sam had sat forward suddenly and was staring down at Dean with wide eyes, both hands holding on to his belly. 

“What the hell, man?” Dean asked, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at Sam with confusion. Sam just continued to stare, lips quirking up in a barely there smile.

“Dean, the babies just moved.” He breathed, laughing a bit. 

Dean's eyes went wide and he shot up onto his knees, any previous irritation with Sam instantly gone. “You felt them?” He asked excitedly, laying his hands over Sam's tummy. “What'd it feel like?”

Sam giggled. “Like a cross between a cricket running over my stomach and a whole bunch of butterflies fluttering inside me.” He shifted Deans hands a little higher and waited, grinning when the sensation came again. “Did you feel that?”

“Yeah...” Dean breathed out. “I...yeah, I felt it. Holy shit...there really is a baby in there!” He laughed, grinning up at Sam. “I mean I knew there was, but this...it makes it more real, almost.” 

“I know.” Sam said softly. “When I first felt Mary move, I thought I was dreaming. I sat on the couch for hours just pressing my stomach and waiting to feel her again. It was the most magical thing I'd ever felt.” His eyes began to water suddenly, and Deans hands shot up to wipe away the few tears that fell. 

“Hey, you're alright.” He soothed. “You're okay, and these babies are okay. You know that, right?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He answered. “I just....wish she was here with us.” 

Dean nodded, pulling Sam towards him and into a hug. “I do, too, Sammy. I do, too.” He whispered. 

* * *

“Hey, what about these?” Dean asked, holding up a couple of dark blue onesies with trucks printed across the chests. Now that they we're getting closer to the second trimester, Sam had decided they really needed to catch up on their shopping for the twins, and Dean was going hog wild.

Sam sighed. “Dean, we don't know for sure what we're having yet.” He scolded, turning his attention back to the wall of bottles he was currently looking through.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sure we do. The doc said we're having boys.” 

“No, he said the babies weren't in a prime position to see the sex, but he thinks we're having boys.” Sam corrected. He sighed when Dean put the onesies in the cart anyway, smiling at Sam. “Fine, we can get them, but you have to pick out two girly ones, too. And any other clothes have to be gender neutral.” They'd had their twenty week ultrasound just a few days ago to find out the sex of the babies, and even though Dr. Nolan repeatedly said he wasn't 100% sure of the sexes, Dean insisted they were having two boys. 

“I still don't see what you're so uptight about.” Dean grumbled, placing in two pink onesies, one with thin horizontal stripes and the other with three butterflies stitched into the chest.

“I'm not uptight. I just prefer to buy gender neutral stuff until we know the sexes for sure.” He placed a half dozen bottles in the cart along with a few packs of pacifiers. 

Dean gave him a skeptical look. “You think we're having girls, don't you?” He asked. Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“I've told you I don't. I'm just not comfortable spending a whole ton of money on things we might not even use.” Sam shoved Dean aside and pushed the cart down the aisle, heading towards the diapers section. 

Dean stared after him for a moment before following. “You totally think we're having girls.” He said smugly, putting a jumbo box of diapers in the cart.

* * *

Once Sam had hit the halfway point in his pregnancy, the weeks seemed to fly by, and before either of them knew it, it was October 3rd, just a week before Sam's due date. So far everything had gone perfectly, Sam and the babies were both at healthy weights, his blood pressure was low, and the babies were both in the perfect position to deliver naturally, something Sam had insisted he do if it was at all possible. Dean and him were both sitting in an exam room, grinning as Dr. Nolan performed what would hopefully be Sam's last ultrasound before the delivery. 

“Well, everything looks good.” Dr. Nolan told them, turning off the machine. “The babies are healthy, and a little big for just thirty six weeks, but I think you're estimated delivery date should hold true.” He smiled at them both. “Now just be sure not to over do it. Dean, I want you to make sure Sam gets plenty of rest this next week. No heavy lifting, low intensity exercise, and preferably no sex. We want those babies to stay in as long as possible.”

“Sure thing, doc.” Dean answered, squeezing Sam's shoulder. Sam looked up at him briefly and squeezed it back, then turned back to the doctor.

“Dr. Nolan, if I do go into labor early...”

The doctor smiled. “Don't even worry about that, Sam. I'll be on call all this week, and like I said, the babies are a little bigger than normal. I'm completely confident you could go into labor right now and both of your children would still be fine, but I want to put off the delivery a little longer just to be on the safe side.” Sam nodded, though his face still betrayed his worry. “You'll be just fine, Sam, and so will your babies. I'll make sure of that.”

* * *

Sam was due on Thursday, October 10th, 2013. Four days before that, on Sunday, October 6th, Thunderstorms were predicted on the morning news. Both Sam and Dean ignored them, figuring Sam still had a few days left, and even if he went into labor right then, a little rain wouldn't be much of a problem while they drove to the hospital. By evening, however, the warnings had grown in intensity, weathermen calling for power outages and possible flash flooding. Sam was watching the news that evening, anxiety growing with every forecast, until Dean caught him biting his nails down to nubs and finally made him turn off the T.V. and come to bed. 

“You don't think the storms are really gonna be that bad, do you?” Sam asked as he crawled in next to Dean. 

“Nah.” Dean answered. “They always predict these apocalyptic level storms, and all it ever turns into is a light shower. We'll be fine.” he lifted up his arm and beckoned Sam closer with a grin. “Now come here and get some rest. You're exhausted.” Sam went without complaint, curling against Deans side and starting to snore lightly within minutes. Dean chuckled and flipped off the light, wrapping his arms around Sam and drifting off into his own peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sam awoke a few hours later when a loud crash of thunder seemed to vibrate the halls of the bunker. He sat up blearily, starting to scoot a bit closer to Dean when he felt it. Wet, clingy cold around the crotch of his pants and on the mattress under him. He knew instantly what this was, memories from the first time already flashing back to him. 

“Dean.” He said, reaching over to shake his brother. “Dean, wake up.”

“Hm? Wa's'matter, Sammy?” He mumbled, turning over and blinking up at his brother. He frowned when he felt the wetness on the bed, sitting up slightly. “You wet the bed or somethin'?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I didn't wet the bed moron. My water broke. I'm in labor.”

Dean had never jolted awake faster in his life. “You're in labor?!” He asked, turning on the light. “Shit, alright, no problem. We can handle this.” He stood up and started searching for his jeans, handing Sam a clean pair of sweatpants. “Here, put these on, I'll go put the bags in the car and come back to get you.” He hastily buttoned up his jeans and yanked on a shirt, picking up the overnight bags Sam had packed and heading towards the front door of the bunker. He was almost washed away, however, when he opened the door and a huge flood of water rushed in. 

“Fuck!” He swore, closing the door as quick as he could. Apparently the weatherman had been right about the flash flooding. There was no way in hell they'd be able to drive anywhere tonight. He headed back to their room with the bags, hesitating outside their door for a moment when he saw Sam doubled over from a contraction. “So, uh, slight problem.”

Sam groaned. “Oh god, what's wrong?” He asked, gritting his teeth and clutching his stomach. 

“Roads are flooded. We can't even get out the door, unless you're up to swimming to the hospital.” He laughed nervously in an attempt to lighten the mood. Sam just growled. 

“Are you fucking serious?! What the hell are we supposed to do? I'm in labor for Christ sa-Ow!” He cried out as another contraction hit, whimpering pathetically. “Shit, Dean, the contractions are coming really fast, I don't think these babies are gonna wait...” 

Dean's eyes widened and he nodded. “Right, okay, just lay back and let me see what I can see, alright?” Sam nodded and sat back against the headboard, wriggling out of his soaked sleep pants and spreading his legs wide. Dean set down the bags and went to kneel on the bed, peeking between Sam's lets. At first everything seemed okay, but when another contraction hit and Sam lurched forward, Dean could see the top of a baby's head. “Oh shit.”

“What? What's wrong?” Sam grunted, dropping back against the pillows as the contraction passed.

“I saw hair, dude. You're almost crowning.” A moment later Dean was scrambling around, getting towels and blankets anything else he thought might help and throwing them on the bed. “Looks like you're having a home birth, Sammy.”

Sam just shook his head, breaths coming fast and uneven as panic set in. “No no no, we can't have a home birth, we can't!” He insisted. “We need a doctor here, we need someone who can help, holy shit Dean what if these babies die? I can't take that, I just can't, I'll die too, please Dean just get me to a hospital!” Sam was crying and hyperventilating now, and Dean was by his side in a second, gripping his face firmly and laying a hand over his chest. 

“Hey, calm down, Sammy, you gotta breathe for me. Panicking right now isn't help you, it isn't helping me, and it sure as hell isn't helping those babies.” Sam nodded slowly and tried to breath deeper and slower. “Good. Now listen to me; You will be fine. Our babies will be fine. I'm here this time, remember? And I promised you that I was never gonna let anything happen to you or these kids ever again. I'm going to keep that promise.”

Sam nodded, though he was still crying heavily, and reached up to hold Dean's hand. “If these babies die like Mary did, I won't survive it.” He sobbed. “I'm so scared, Dean. I don't want to have to bury our babies again.”

Dean shook his head. “That's not gonna happen.” He promised. “You remember what the doctor said? The babies are big. They're healthy, and they're right on time. Mary came too early, but these one's aren't. They're coming out right when they're supposed to.” He leaned in a kissed Sam gently, tilting his head so he could look in his eyes. “These babies are strong. You're strong. You're all gonna be just fine, but you have to calm down.” Sam nodded again, this time more vehemently, and a few moments later his breathing was back to normal. “Good, Sammy.” Dean praised. He scooted down the bed and kneeled between Sam's legs again, taking a deep breath when he saw how much more of the head was visible. “Alright, now when the next contraction hits, I want you to push as hard as you can, got it Sammy?” Sam nodded, and a minute later he grunted, heaving himself forward and pushing hard. Dean grinned when the head slid forward significantly. “Good job, Sam, you're doing great.” He coached. 

A few pushes later and Sam was exhausted, the physical and emotion stress tiring him out too soon. “I can't do it.” He sobbed. “Dean, I can't...”

“Yes you can.” Dean insisted. “Come on, his head's just about out, all that's left is the shoulders and then you can take a break.” He promised. Sam nodded and heaved once more, crying out when he finally felt the shoulders pop free of his body. Almost instantly loud, strong wails filled the room, and Sam sighed in relief when they weren't anything like the sickly coughs of his late daughter. “It's a boy.” Dean said happily, wiping the screaming newborn clean. “And he's perfect, Sammy.” Dean wrapped the baby in a towel and laid him on Sam's chest, grinning at the look on Sam's face.

“My god, Dean, he's beautiful.” Sam murmured, cradling his son. “Ten fingers and ten toes.” He said, smiling tearfully. 

“And one hell of a set of lungs.” Dean added with a laugh. Sam laughed along with him, sniffling as he bounced his baby boy. The moment was cut short, though, when a minute later Sam felt another contraction move through him. 

“Next one's coming.” He grunted out. Dean nodded and took the baby boy from Sam's arms, setting him in the bassinet they'd set up in the corner of the bedroom. He returned to his place between Sam's legs and was immediately greeted by the sight of his second child's head. 

“Whoa, this one's in a hurry.” he joked, glancing up at Sam. “You gonna be okay through this one?'

Sam nodded. “Yeah. Got a second wind.” He smiled reassuringly at Dean, though the gesture was laced with pain as another contraction ripped through his lower body. Not five minutes later, baby number two entered the world in a gush of fluid, and Sam heard Dean let out a soft laugh right before the baby started crying.

“You were right, Sam.” He said, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. “We have a girl.”

Sam laughed, and held out his arms, grinning when Dean placed the squirming baby girl on his chest. “Told you not to buy only boy's stuff.” He muttered as his daughter wrapped her tiny hand around his finger. 

* * *

One hour later, Sam and Dean were settled in bed with their newborns, both babies already cleaned, dressed, and swaddled and the sheets already stripped and replaced. Dean held their daughter in his arms while Sam nursed their son, both murmuring softly to the babies and each other.

“New that mattress cover was a good idea.” Dean said, bouncing his baby girl. “Now we don't have to go spend a fortune on another memory foam one. 

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed. “We all get it, Dean. You're a genius.” He teased. His son pulled away a moment later, and Sam lifted him to his shoulder to burp. “What do you want to name them?” He asked suddenly. “We never really talked about that much.”

“Huh. I guess not.” Dean said. He glanced over at Sam. “Well, I think Mary is out.” He said softly. 

Sam nodded. “It's out.” He said firmly. “How about James, for this little guy? After Pastor Jim?” Dean smiled.

“I like that. James Robert Winchester.” He looked at Sam for confirmation, and his brother nodded. “Good. Then for you, little girl....” He paused. “Joanna Ellen Winchester?”

Sam was quiet for a moment, then nodded. “I like it.” he finally said, smiling at Dean. “I can already hear you yelling it when she scratches the Impala.” He added with a laugh.

“Hey, these kids are gonna love and respect that car.” He warned, raising a finger at Sam. 

Sam laughed. “Yeah, I know they will.” He said. James chose then to let out a loud burp, causing both of his fathers to laugh and his sister to squirm in frustration. Sam cradled him again as Dean soothed Joanna, and then he leaned over and captured his brothers lips in a kiss. “I love you.” He murmured. 

Dean smiled brightly. “I love you too, Sammy.” He said. He glanced down at his children, both dozing off in their arms. “Look's like we got a second chance.”


End file.
